


haikyuu!! randomly generated prompts & characters

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bus, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Food Sharing, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Smut, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Skittles, Slice of Life, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Transphobia, Vaping, kuroo calls kenma kitten, only a little bit, random character generator, tags will be added as i update, the drug being nicotine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i take a random haikyuu!! character, a random writing prompt generator, and a new chapter is born. tags will be added as i update. the only reason i'm publishing anonymously is because i have too many wips on my account. i'm gonna hopefully update every sunday. enjoy the fic!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: examine and write about a daily routine**

**Character: Yuu Nishinoya**

**TRIGGER WARNING: SLIGHT MENTION OF TRANSPHOBIA**

Nishinoya Yuu was a strange being. He lived his life in bursts, moments. If you told him, "life is a collection of moments," he'd respond, "of course, what else could it possibly be?"

Very few things in his life were planned.

But this was one of them.

Every day, this stayed. This was always the same. 

"Good morning, Yuu." Tanaka whispered, gently nuzzling into Nishinoya's neck.

Nishinoya wrapped his hands around Tanaka's, holding each other on his stomach.

Nishinoya leaned his head back on Tanaka's shoulder, smiling. "Hello, Ryuu."

It was tradition. Ever since Nishinoya had gone from Tanaka's girlfriend to Tanaka's boyfriend. 

Greetings had been rushed in middle school. Neither of them got to school early, so it was always a rushed, "Good morning Miki," with a peck on the cheek before rushing to separate classes. But ever since the summer between middle and high school, when Nishinoya Miki became Nishinoya Yuu, greetings went from formalities to something deeper.

Every affectionate hug from behind, every whispered 'good morning, Yuu,' every time was a silent promise.

Even if he was still Miki at home. Even if he had to fight the school board for a month to be on the boy's volleyball team. Even if his only trans 'supplies' were gifts from the team (his first binder for a birthday from Suga, the whole group pitching in to cut and dye his hair for Christmas, and his first packer a hand-me-down from Hinata for a different birthday). Even if the whole world were to beat him down and spit in his face, Tanaka could always easily pull him with arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a whispered, "Good morning, Yuu." 

Greetings were a staple for Nishinoya. His only and most important routine. A promise. This was not his home. Home was a bad place for Nishinoya. The school, the gym, the team weren't his home.

But when they walked into the gym after school to everyone shouting Yuu's name and Hinata throwing a sports bra at his head, already knowing he'd forgotten his, Nishinoya thought, maybe, just maybe, some routines were worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: w hat's a situation where the character is getting great vibes?**

** Character: Daichi Sawamura **

Based on how the ride to their first practice game was, Daichi was very nervous about this bus ride. Of course, this wasn't as stressful. They weren't going to a game; Kiyoko had used her pull with a friend in student council to get them the bus for a day trip to the beach. But, luckily, this was not the same.

Noya had smuggled a bag of popcorn onto the bus. No one knew how he'd done it. It was a huge bag, there was nowhere he could've hidden it. Nonetheless, as soon as the bus got moving, Takeda and Ukai sharing earbuds up in the front seat, Noya had pulled out a bag of popcorn almost as big as his torso from god-knows-where and started pelting people with pieces of popcorn.

Suga pulled out a Bluetooth speaker from his bag and set it up in an empty seat. He was the only one trusted with music privileges, because no one wanted to upset him by saying they didn't like his music. It didn't really matter, his music was never bad anyway. 

Within minutes Noya had calmed down to the soothing music Suga had put on. Everyone finally settled into their default positions: Tanaka and Noya sitting on top of the backrests, Hinata sitting in the window seat with his legs thrown across Kageyama's lap, Yamaguchi leaning his head on Tsukishima's shoulder and watching him scroll on his phone, Asahi tucked into a back seat and reading, Ennoshita laying across two seats, the center on his body hanging in the aisle, Kinoshita and Narita disappearing under the seats to crawl around and get the dirt on everyone, and Suga and Daichi sitting on seats across from each other, both facing the aisle with their knees and legs tangled together in the small space.

Suga switched the music to something more upbeat and Nishinoya starting throwing popcorn at people, trying to get them to catch it in their mouths. Narita must've appeared under him, because Noya yelled, "NARITA!" and chucked a piece of popcorn straight down.

A moment later Narita yelled, "OW!" and slid out from under the seats, holding his eye. Noya had always had bad aim. 

Takeda gestured Narita to the front, and Kinoshita's hand appeared from under a seat in a salute gesture.

Suga pulled a small bag of Skittles from his own bag, carefully hiding it from Noya. He tossed one to Daichi gently, and Daichi opened his mouth to catch it. They'd both always had much better aim.

Suga hummed along to the song, muttering lyrics under his breath.

"Baby, you look so classic, come through with that magic," he mumbled softly as he dug out a purple skittle- Daichi's favorite, much to the shock and disgust of the rest of the team.

Daichi reached out to brush a lock of hair out of Suga's eyes, and Suga smiled and threw the skittle into his mouth. 

Daichi pulled the bag away from Suga and tossed him a yellow one. Suga skipped a song that came on, and when he tapped his phone screen to life, Daichi caught a glimpse of the playlist name. _Good Vibes_.

As Suga tossed him another skittle and then suddenly leaned forward to suck it back out of his mouth, humming the tune to _sunday best_ , Daichi thought the playlist was surely aptly named.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you can't tell, Suga sucking the skittle out of Daichi's mouth at the end is Suga kissing him. this was a fun one! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Character: Bokuto Koutaro**

**Prompt: whats something magical happening as the sun goes down? (Yes i did write about the sun rise instead of the sun set f i t e m e)**

Sneaking out was always the most fun at Kuroo’s. Bokuto and Kuroo had snuck out at 2, and now the sun was coming up. 

They’d been vaping since they left the house, so if they were caught they were screwed. But they’d never been caught.

There was something eerie about sitting on top of a kids playground, vaping, leaning against your friend’s shoulder, listening to slowed Swing Lynn, and watching the sun rise. 

“Wanna shotgun me?” Kuroo asked suddenly, holding the vape out to Bokuto.

Bokuto laughed. “You know that doesn’t work with vapes, dipshit.”

“I know, babes,” Kuroo said, rolling his eyes and pulling out an old nickname. “It’s for the closeness, not the vape.”

Bokuto shrugged and shifted into Kuroo’s lap.

He took the vape and took a long hit, then leaned forward and slowly exhaled towards Kuroo’s open mouth.

“You have to get closer,” Kuroo whispered, placing a gentle hand on Bokuto’s waist and tugging softly.

Bokuto leaned back to take another drag and got so close he was almost touching Kuroo’s lips, and slowly exhaled. Kuroo sucked in the smoke and then exhaled it himself.

Bokuto leaned forward another inch to rest his forehead on Kuroo’s. 

In an instant, Kuroo had closed the last inch and connected their lips. 

After a moment Kuroo pulled back, but Bokuto wrapped his arms around the noirette’s neck to keep him from going too far (not that he could, as they were already a mess of limbs in a bridge made for children). 

“Do you believe in Magic?” Bokuto whispered. He wasn’t sure why, it just felt right.

“Of course,” Kuroo whispered back. “How could there not be something out there with more power than us?”

Bokuto smiled and reconnected their lips.

And if Bokuto and Kuroo can realize their feelings and get together in a mess of limbs on top of a kids playground listening to slowed Swing Lynn, then maybe people are the highest power. 

But that doesn’t mean that isn’t magic in and of itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ I’m close to not getting this out on time. I got my phone taken away ;-; but I’m getting more cosplay stuff bc my friend had fifty bucks and was like ‘hey if I get you mcyt cosplay stuff will you do it’ and I was like um duh yeah so new cosplay stuff coming


	4. Chapter 4

**Character: Kozume Kenma**

**Prompt: Write about a character addicted to something good.**

There’s not many things most people would say Kenma is addicted to. Games. Volleyball. That’s about it.

Kenma would disagree. There’s so many things. 

He’s addicted to the way Kuroo’s voice rasps a little when he breathes out a quiet “kitten.”

He’s addicted to the feeling of Kuroo’s fingers ruffling his hair and patting his head, a customary greeting between the two best friends.

He’s addicted to their mind-blowing sex, shuddering and gasping and absolutely _epic_ as they both come undone.

He’s addicted to Kuroo’s kisses, whether they were long and sweet, shared between them while they’re tangled together watching YouTube on Kenma’s bed, or whether they were short and passionate, shared in the heat of victory after winning a game.

But most of all, he’s addicted to Kuroo’s words. His quiet, “hello, kitten,” as he hugs Kenma from behind while the shorter boy brushes his teeth. His nervous, “mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Kenma,” when they finally decide to tell their parents. His whispered reassurances while Kenma is having panic attacks. His texted, _hey, wanna get out of here with yaku and lev?_ when he notices he looks uncomfortable at a party.

His words, right now, full of love, as he asks, “I know you’re technically still in high school, and I’m in college, and this might be too soon because we’ve only dated for less than a year, but goddamn it Kenma, I’ve known you my whole life and I’ve never loved anyone more. Will you marry me?”


End file.
